An “uncontrollably high thrust” (UHT) event refers to an extremely rare situation where an unexpected increase in engine thrust occurs in ground operation, i.e. beyond a commanded engine thrust. In such a hypothetical event, the engine further fails to respond to a command to reduce the thrust. Such events may occur, for example, when an engine is on the ground and a takeoff is aborted. As part of the rigorous safety systems on civil-certified aircraft, there is a need for a safety mechanism to automatically shut down the aircraft's engine should a UHT event occur while the aircraft is operated on the ground.